The presently used gas injection schemes for enhanced oil recovery (EOR), such as continuous gas injection (CGI) and water-alternating-gas (WAG) injection, have performed quite poorly in tens of field projects yielding recoveries of only about 5-10%. These are large field projects (about 70 WAG projects in the Permian Basis of Texas alone) and have shown commercial profitability and are considered technically and economically successful by the industry even with the low (5-10%) recoveries. The gas assisted gravity drainage process (GAGD or GAGD process) disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,215,392, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, has demonstrated recoveries in the range of 65% to 95% in laboratory experiments conducted at reservoir conditions of pressures and temperatures. This conventional GAGD process is well suited to onshore formations where oil production has been occurring over the years through numerous vertical wells. However, each offshore deepwater well costs in excess of $200 Million. Even the major oil companies do not have the luxury of drilling patterns of several wells needed to implement multiple well enhanced recovery processes offshore. Most of the research accomplishments (not only in our labs at LSU but in the outside world) and field implementation of these research findings have occurred only in onshore reservoirs, where the well drilling costs are orders of magnitude less. Therefore, the offshore resources of crude oil need specially developed EOR processes that operate with minimum number of wells being drilled and are less costly. What is needed is a GAGD process suited to meet the special cost requirements of offshore reservoirs without losing the advantages of the GAGD process.